


I Love You

by AmableAngel



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmableAngel/pseuds/AmableAngel
Summary: I swear I ship these two so much





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I ship these two so much

Walker and Erika shuffled into their apartment. She stretched her arms out and yawned. Walker could hear the bones in her back pop. “Christ, I’m tired. I’m going to sleep.” Erika took her purse off and dropped it on the armchair as she headed for the bedroom. 

 

“What? No anime?” Walker asked teasingly. 

 

Erika’s head popped out of the doorframe. “Just kidding.” She grinned. 

 

~

 

“Okay, I’m  _ really  _ tired now.” Erika said as Walker shut his laptop lid and pulled the blanket over herself and plopped down on the pillows. “Yeah,” he yawned. “Me too.”

 

He joined his girlfriend under the covers and snuggled against her warm body. Erika curled up next to him and wrapped her arms around Walker. 

 

“Erika?”

 

“Hmm?” she mumbled sleepily.

 

“Can I tell you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“You’re my favorite 3-D character.” He smiled sheepishly in the dark.

 

“Well, guess what? I love you more than any manga. If anyone made me choose between Shizuo and Izaya kissing and you, I’d choose you in a heartbeat.”

 

“I didn’t know you could be this cheesy.” Walker grinned.

 

“Shut up.” She swatted her hand lazily and laughed. 

 

“Let’s actually sleep now.”

 

“Good night. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Walker stared up at the ceiling. Everything was silent, save for Erika’s gentle breathing and the muffled sounds of Ikebukuro outside. 

 

Everything was alright in the world.  


End file.
